


gold plated smiles

by jace_667



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jace_667/pseuds/jace_667
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was bored. That's what started it all, right?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, oumota is endgame
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	gold plated smiles

**Author's Note:**

> im excited to write this

“I didn’t know.” The victim stated again. “I didn’t  _ know  _ that it was  _ him,  _ I didn’t know,  _ I didn’t know!” _ The boy gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. 

“Saihara, you’re scaring him.” The therapist sitting next to the detective said. “Maybe we should call it a day.”

“No.” Shuichi Saihara responded bluntly. “Once we get the answers we need, we’ll call it a day.” His eyes were tired, the purple-haired victim noticed. “Akamatsu, you’re being soft. It’s been weeks.”

“Kokichi, if you didn’t know the perpetrator was him, how do we have a video of you revealing his identity?” Saihara took out the piece of evidence again and turned on the device so that Kokichi could see it.

Kokichi’s hands began to shake and he set them in his lap. He didn’t know. He didn’t know. He didn’t know.

The video tape revealed him, sitting at a table much like the one he sat at now. It was  _ him,  _ it was Kokichi,  _ his face, his smile, his voice- _ Kokichi looked horrified.

“Is it going?” The other-Kokichi asked. Kokichi shook his head. That couldn’t be him... right? “Good. I am Kokichi Ouma.” No, he isn’t. 

“I have been kidnapped by-” the video cut out. Well, Kokichi’s brain did, and so the rest of the world did too. He had fainted, too confused, tired and shocked to process the video tape of the other-Kokichi. 

_ “He’s still in shock. He’ll come around soon...Saihara, he was kidnapped by his boyfriend. It’s bound to take a toll on him.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to write this slowly because my health is taking a decline and im burning out constantly


End file.
